The Ugly Most Beautiful
by viridianaln9
Summary: Vanessa-Nessa- is the joke of the WWE locker room. But is it the truth or is she hiding something. But a plan and the viper have something to do with it. So The Big Bad Wolf or The Big Bad Viper. RandyxOc CenaxMelina.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

Summary: _**Vanessa- Nessa- isn't the most beautiful Diva or is she. Having to hide her identity in ugly clothing and make-up she is the joke of every Diva and Superstar out there. But they don't know she is not there to make friends or to date anyone. That is until The Viper and a plan come along. But Nessa has to worry about the thing that is not only haunting her but her brothers. But should she worry about the Big Bad Wolf or the Big Bad Viper. **_

Note: This is my new story, so I hope you guys like it. So before we get into something Undertaker and Kane will have their freaky abilities, except their real. Okay. Randy is going to be Jerk for a bit and their not at the same time. Is going to be backstage pressure, take it as a 'peer pressure' okay. So he is going to have a double role. John is going to be voice of reason. So when it comes to the superstars there is going to be a mix between old and new. For those who read the last story, the commentary is going to be design the same.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Vanessa and or any-other OC that comes up. **

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

Chapter 1: **The Background and Arrival**

Standing in the arena she had just won, her match and heard the cynical, music. The audience was in awed, but she was pissed off. But tried not to show it. _'How many times had she told him not to get near her' _she had warned him.

"_Oh my god, Todd is the Undertaker." _Booker T told him.

"_Yeah, I wonder, what he is doing here tonight is the last night Vanessa is here on smack down." _Todd told Booker. It was true Vanessa or Nessa was moving to Mondays. Which a lot of jealous Divas didn't understand. The ugly Diva was going to Raw sure they had the Divas belt but the Woman's belt was still very coveted. The Undertaker walked the steps and came in-front of Nessa. Than he made the lights go all the way out leaving, once they came back on both him and Nessa were gone.

"_Their gone." _Booker T said. All the audience was in shock by that, since the Undertaker never seemed to bother any of the Divas. If the suckers knew.

In a dark room Vanessa was fuming mad. "What the hell was that Taker? What part of don't get near me? Don't you get." she spat. Undertaker just moved to his large chair sitting down on it.

"I do recall you're my sister." he said calmly. Vanessa moved her hand across her face to remove all the make-up she had on leaving her with a beautiful aspect. Not the one every Superstar and Diva made fun of. She had gray eyes, with the darkest onyx ringlet hair anyone could see, that in the night could have blue highlights. Her body was slim, full, standing 5'7 and with the strongest temper anyone could muster. She was no pushover but made the others believe she was.

"Not caring, why did you whisked my away, you know the Divas are going to talk so much smack that my head will be hurting for the next week."

"You can just beat them." Taker replied. He never understood his youngest sister's thrilled with fooling everyone that she was some weak person like them.

"Right, I think showing them my face would be sufficient." she laugh. It was sweet as if bells were ringing.

"Kane and I are here so we won't be watching you in Raw, but we are always a call away." Taker changed the subject getting to the matter at hand.

"Fine, have you any news for me?' she asked.

"Not at the moment the forces have been very stilled." he replied. He was worried as she was of getting attacked. Mostly that they attacked her, being in the dark side helped him and Kane, but Vanessa was a Light soul. Not easily conquered but hard to come by in this time. The fact that she belonged to his family was a surprised in its self.

"Tell me when you hear, I need to know." she told him. Before she left again the dark room. She looked at Taker at his side mostly. "Bye, Kane." she said and nodded to Taker. She put on her dark hood so none of the superstars would be able to see her.

Back in her room Vanessa went to shower so she could sleep. Nothing worried her since she knew none of the superstars would ask her to do something. She wasn't good at making friends and didn't want some. She knew the consequences of making them and had two graves to prove it.

**Monday Night **

All the Superstars and Divas waited to see the new member of the family arriving. Vanessa walked in and heard the snickers with her hearing she could make some of them. "OMG, she is ugly." it was one of the Divas. "I won't be asking that out." one of superstars said.

"_Typical." _went through her mind. The first one she encountered was Shane.

"Hey, Vanessa, you have a match with Natalya tonight." he told her. Shane acted civil with her and the fact that she did save his life once counted in his books.

"Alright." she replied going to her locker room. From what she knew no other Diva wanted to share locker because they didn't know if her ugliness was contagious. Something she found annoying and or stupid but didn't say anything at all. Getting into the room she sat waving her have to get the junk off her face. Being ugly was not easy, now she understood all those books she read. All of this felt like a high school more than a job.

There was knock on her door that made her jump before putting that junk on her face again. "Come in." she said. The person didn't open the door so she did. Opening it she was surprised to see Melina standing there, she had not heard bad things from her but than again people tended to talk about her in the back.

"Yes." Vanessa told her.

"Hi, I just wanted to say welcome. I'm Melina." she told her stretching her hand. Vanessa was freaked out about that one.

"My name is Vanessa or Nessa doesn't matter." Vanessa replied shaking Melina's hand. She still dint get what she was doing here. "Look I don't want to be rude, but is their something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Oh, no I just wanted you to feel welcomed." Melina replied.

"Oh, thank-you, now if you can excuse me I have to change." Nessa said.

"Right, sorry it was nice to meet you." Melina told her.

"You too." Nessa closed the door and leaned against it. _'What the hell just happened?' _she thought. It wasn't normal for someone to get near her door. Ignoring it she went to change.

Another Place

Randy was stretching when a knock came to door. Raising an eyebrow he opened it to see John there. "Hey, Cena." he greeted.

"Hey, Randy ready for our match today?" John asked.

"Yeah, let's go stand in the gorilla to see the other matches." Randy told him walking out. Randy saw a lot of whispering and wonder what was going on? He hadn't been here early so he didn't know. "John, you know, why everyone is whispering?" he asked. John looked at him as if he was on something.

"Yeah, the new Diva came." he replied.

"Oh, Vanessa." Randy stated. He didn't want John to know that he knew exactly who that person was. Vanessa dubbed the ugly diva; he didn't get what was the big deal. Sure the girl almost had a mono-brow and had braces, technically looked like a total nerd. From what he seen the girl was a really good wrestler. Even better than some of the other Divas.

"Yeah, people began to talk behind her back once she came in; I think she even heard some of them." John told him.

"I think her arrival will not be much next week." Randy replied. "Unless you plan on dating her Mr. Cena." he joked. John looked at him as if he was nuts.

"No I am interested in someone else, she seems nice but from what I heard from the 'good superstars' in Smack-Down she doesn't talk to much to anyone." John informed him.

"Oh, well, it is a matter of time to know if she can survive the Wolf's, here. " Randy told him. They went to the gorilla to see a girl standing there. She was clad in dark blue tights an off the shoulder white and blue blouse and blue boots. She also wore blue elbow pads and white gloves. They couldn't see her face.

Vanessa was standing in the gorilla getting ready for her match with Natalya it got on her nerves that she could still hear them talking. She than felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw two superstars Orton and Cena. Seeing them she turned back around not really acknowledging them. She than heard her music of No Fear by The Rasmus. She ran outside to the screams of the crowd knowing she had to win this match to make a statement.

"_Wow, that Diva is not pretty." _Cole told King.

"_Shut it Cole, she is a good wrestler." _King told him.

"_She should have stayed in Smack Down." _Cole said. _"I mean look at her and now she is coming to my show."_ Cole kept on ranting and King ignored him.

Vanessa waved at the crowd and a lot of applause came. Than the music of Natalya came on. She had the Woman's Championship; in one way Vanessa was surprised that they put her against the champ. That and she really hoped Taker had nothing to do with this or she would so kick his eyes.

"_Is it me or she seems annoyed about something." _King stated.

"_She should be annoyed Natalya is one beautiful diva." _Cole replied. Making King role his eyes again.

Once Natalya was in the ring and waving to the fans she looked at Vanessa with a look that was so not meant for a face. Vanessa's face scrunches at that and promises herself to kick some butt. Knowing better than not to follow through. Once the bell rang she went straight at Natalya taking her down with s Lou De Press (I think the move it called that) she needed to dominate the match as much as she could. Natalya did get her down and almost got her in the sharpshooter but she reversed it, kicking Natalya to the turnbuckles.

Vanessa monkey flipped her and jumped to the third turnbuckle to moon-Sault on Natalya. She got her legs and pinned her. "1...2…3" the referee counted.

"_No that so couldn't happen." _Cole shouted.

"_It did." _King replied. Vanessa climbed the turnbuckle and waved before going up the ramp to get inside the locker room. As she walked inside she heard a voice there.

"Good job." the deep voice said. She turned and saw Orton had talked to her.

"Thanks." she replied before going to her locker room. She had been given the green light to leave early. Something to do with the superstars complaining. Not that she cared.

Taking a shower she got out and got ready to leave. Changing to her hood and sweats she left got her stuff and left. Once she was in her hotel room she got changed into her hunting outfit. She had heard that one of them was here and she needed to take them out.

She switched into something more Undertaker with the whole trench coat except for the hat. Getting down from the window she landed softly into the ground. She moved in the shadows. Light energy or not the shadows still concealed her. She walked for a few minutes when she felt a life go away.

It was normal and something she didn't like, to feel when lives went away. She than felt the wolf close to her. Seven of them and she had barely taken out two. It pained her that it was her fault people died. Walking to the alley where the dead body was she saw the wolf.

Getting the silver knife from her waist she was going to kill him, it wouldn't bother her in the slightest. Considering the fact, that the reason she was with Kane and Taker was because the wolfs took two of the most important people in her life.

The wolf lounge at her and she stuck the wolf but she still got scratched from it. It would take a bit for him to die, but it was good for her hatred toward them. "Three down four to go." Vanessa told him. The wolf looked at her as if he knew what she was talking about. Which she knew he probably did and was reporting her words to the others.

Vanessa being careful carried the body of the werewolf into the trash can and got a match to light it up. She saw the flames and disappeared.

Landing in the same dark room she had visited last Friday. "I took another out." she told Taker. In the darkness she couldn't see him but knew he was there.

"Good." Taker told her before she appeared in her bedroom.

**Note: Okay it's done and I really hope you guys like it. Randy will come out more next chapter okay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

_**Note: **_I hope you guy like the story. I want to thank the reviewers, so here we go. We have more Randy and Nessa interaction. Not only is that but the plan created.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything for the WWE except for Vanessa and the OC that I bring.

**Chapter 2: New Friendships Made**

**Last Chapter **

_The wolf lounge at her and she stuck the wolf but she still got scratched from it. It would take a bit for him to die, but it was good for her hatred toward them. "Three down four to go." Vanessa told him. The wolf looked at her as if he knew what she was talking about. Which she knew he probably did and was reporting her words to the others. _

_Vanessa being careful carried the body of the werewolf into the trash can and got a match to light it up. She saw the flames and disappeared._

_Landing in the same dark room she had visited last Friday. "I took another out." she told Taker. In the darkness she couldn't see him but knew he was there. _

"_Good." Taker told her before she appeared in her bedroom. _

Vanessa lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling with nothing to do, but clear her mind so she could sleep. But the thought of the four wolves to go was killing her in a way. They were the hardest and one of them was a pack leader, she knew taking him out would cause a lot of werewolves to come after her if she didn't clean her tracks.

To hide behind her mask for the WWE was fun; she did regret not being able to be with her brothers as she wanted. Even though they annoyed her with their meddling she did adore them both. She let the darkness take her, so she could dream of nothing and everything.

The next morning she woke up to the knock on her door. Nessa got up and saw the clock it was way too early and her flight left late that day. Getting her robe she went to the door and hid her face.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked. It was Melina and she was already dressed.

"Hey, Vanessa, I was wondering if you want to go to eat breakfast with me.' Melina asked her. To say that Nessa was surprised would be an understatement.

"Um, sure just let me shower and change, okay." she replied. Melina smiled.

"Great, I'll come for you in an hour." Nessa closed the door and went to the shower. Letting the water run down her body she calmed her body from the power that kept emanating, it happened sometimes.

In the hallway Melina was walking to her room, she shared with no one. Since the divas didn't want to hang out with the whore of the locker room according to them. She wasn't that and she knew from the thing that happened in Smack-down that Vanessa wasn't well liked either. Not that rumors of her going with guys was something it was the fact that she wasn't as beautiful. She hoped that maybe they could become friends of sorts so they wouldn't be alone in the locker-room with the wolves. She chuckled at that.

Randy moved his hand to feel the body that was next to his. He looked down to see Nikki there. It saddened him that she was a bit easy to take to bed. Mainly after she trashed Melina that hadn't done anything of the sort especially after her break-up with Morrison, she hadn't dated anyone. Not that his friend didn't want to change that.

He chuckled lightly at the thought of Cena dating Melina if only she were that easy to convince. The girl may play a major flirt and all, but she was more guarded than any other Diva. Which caused jealousy and talk? Thinking about that he thought of Vanessa and how she was criticized. He got out of his thoughts as Nikki began waking up but she went back to sleep. He got up and went to the shower so he could get everything he needed off.

An hour later Vanessa was ready in something simple jeans and a white of the shoulder blouse. She put on her glasses to look the part. She didn't understand the reason behind Melina being nice to her but in a way she didn't mind to have company, even though loneliness was her best companion. She heard the knock and came out, Melina seemed surprise to see her ready.

"Hey, Vanessa." Melina said cheerfully.

"Call me Nessa, my brothers call me that." she told her.

"Oh, Nessa come on so we could eat." Melina told her.

They walked downstairs and Nessa was surprised to see no one yet downstairs it wouldn't surprise her to see some of them hung-over since she saw some of them in Smack-Down. They sat down in table nearest to the window, ordering their food they waited until the waitress was gone before Melina tried to make a conversation.

"So, how did you feel last night?" Melina asked.

"It was okay, I wasn't exactly surprised by the welcome I got, and I kind of expected it." Nessa replied.

"So you expected them to talk behind your back." Melina stated that was weird but understandable.

"Yes, I've known that some Divas from Smack-down were a bit put off I was going to be sent here, it would be natural for them to talk to the other Divas into giving me the cold shoulder, even the one's I thought would be respectful surprised me. " Nessa told her. "The one that surprised me the most was you thought." she admitted.

"I surprised you." Melina said.

"Yes, I didn't expect for you to talk to me." Nessa told her. "But than again you don't seem like the person to judge so easily after being harshly judge yourself."

"What do you mean?" Melina asked.

"Well, I can still hear the talk and if it wasn't about the Ugly Diva, it was about you, I even heard Morrison being mad since they called you a whore when your not even one." Vanessa admitted. She had to admit they had impressed her than and she had even told her brothers about her surprise.

"Oh, well thanks." Melina said. Nessa turned her head a bit and saw both Randy and John coming downstairs. She saw John get excited when he saw their table; she had to be blind not to notice that the man had a crush on the girl sitting in-front of her. They ate their breakfast calmly and Nessa waited for the guys to come. She was proven right when she saw John come closer.

"Hello, Mel." He greeted Melina and than turned to her. "Hi, Vanessa is good to finally meet you formally." he told her and they shook hands.

"Pleasures mine." Vanessa told him. The guy seemed sincere, than she saw Randy get close as well. He smiled her way and she returned it a bit.

"So do you guys mind if we sit with you?" John asked. Vanessa saw the blush cover Melina's face and knew she wouldn't answer.

"Of course not.' she replied and saw the smile of gratitude John send her. Randy sat next to her but they didn't talk. The one's that seemed to talk the most were Melina and John. To absorbed on each other.

"So, how did you feel last night with the wolves?" Randy asked. Nessa tried not to chuckle on how close he was to the truth.

"It was fine.' she admitted.

"So, you know who you're fighting next week?' he asked. Nessa turned to look at him before replying.

"I think its Nikki Bella, I do have to watch her and her sister don't switch places." Vanessa admit it.

On the far side of the room some divas and superstars saw Randy and John sit down with Melina and Vanessa. They didn't care about them talking to Melina. Vanessa was their problem. Nikki looked at her sister.

"Look at that ugly duckling, talking to my man." Nikki said. "We should teach her a lesson." Bree looked at her sister.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course what is the worst she can do?" Nikki said. They had not idea.

**Next Monday Night**

Vanessa stood in her locker room thinking about her week. Nothing really special happen except Melina and her had become friends. Something she liked and didn't like. The good thing was that they didn't share a room. Vanessa kind of made it clear she liked to be much of a loner and having her own room was great, she was subtle as to not hurt Melina's feelings. But she did like her she didn't seem to want to do her any harm.

She changed into her outfit for tonight, she knew she had to watch out for anything in the match she had with the twin. Her outfit was dark as always with something white, she did inherit her love for the dark from her brother's. Not that she was bad she just liked the color.

Going to the gorilla she heard her music and ran down the ramp to wave to the crowd and all of them.

"_Look at her Cole, she looks nice." _King said. He liked the girl she seemed pretty nice.

"_Oh, please King she isn't beautiful." _Cole stated. Nikki came out and the match started. Nikki tried to get to Vanessa and Vanessa countered. She tried going to the bottom of the ring but Vanessa grabbed her before she did. For some reason Vanessa felt to make a strong statement she didn't know why? They went at it again. Until she was able to pin Nikki. To Cole's displeasure.

"_To bad Cole she won again." _King said mocking.

"_It doesn't matter she will loose eventually." _Cole replied. Vanessa went to the back to see Melina standing there.

"You were great." Melina told her.

"Thanks." she replied. She went to her locker and saw the other matches until there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw no one, until someone threw something on her face. It smelled gross, seemed like sewer water. Vanessa opened her eyes to see. Nikki and Bree Bella laughing at her.

"That will teach you to touch, what is not yours." Nikki told her.

"Yeah, Randy is my sisters." Vanessa was mad and smiled only and went back to inside. They wanted to play hard so she would. Her brothers did say anytime and it would be a pity to refuse their offer. She disappeared into the dark room of always and saw Taker staring at her.

"Sister, why do you smell like sewer?" he asked.

"I need you to teach, two twins a lesson, but I would prefer Kane to do it, he is better persuasive." With that she left to her locker room, to take another shower.

In another place Randy had heard about the accident Vanessa had with Nikki and would have defended her if not for the case of ridicule. He also felt bad considering it was only because he slept with Nikki. He would break her heart tonight for it, if anything. He stood with some of the guys and they were talking about as well.

"I can't believe it." The Miz said to the guys. "The twins seemed to be perfect at making her life miserable." the boys agreed and by the boys I mean. The Miz, Alex Riley, CM Punk, Sheamus, Ted, and Kofi.

"That's true, why don't we make her life a bit more complicated. The guys in Smack-down would be proud." Alex said.

"What do you mean?' CM Punk asked.

"Well, what is better than to have an ugly girl heart-broken?" Alex said. All of them looked at him. Even Randy was surprised. They couldn't mean. The guys turned to see Randy.

"Well Randy you're in." The Miz asked. Randy could say no but the guys looked hopeful and even though he wasn't bad. He still liked to do mischief.

"What are you guys planning?" someone asked from behind. It was one of the Divas and some of the guys smiled it would be fun for a circle to do it.

"We plan to break an ugly girl." Alex said. Natalya, Bree, Nikki, Layla, Alicia stood there and knew who they were talking about.

"So, who's going to do it?" CM Punk asked.

"Randy of course he is the one that she talks to, what better way than to betray her trust." The Miz said. Randy had to agree. He actually couldn't let his reputation be ruined.

"So, what's the plan?' He asked.

"Well, you have to make her fall in love with you, no matter how much it takes. You know show her off." Miz said. "Than when she tells you, I love you, break her. Plus this could help you Shane likes her, think WWE Championship." MIZ told him convincing him more.

"Alright, I'll start next week." Randy told them.

Note: Okay that is the end of Chapter 2. Now John won't know anything about this trick, he will find out but not yet. Is Randy going to break Vanessa's heart?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ugly Most Beautiful**

**Note: **Okay, so hope you guys like the way the story is going. So, I want to thank the reviewers so far. Thank-you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from WWE only Vanessa and whoever I bring in.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful**

**Chapter 3: The Plan Is Ready To Cook **

**Last Chapter **

"_We plan to break an ugly girl." Alex said. Natalya, Bree, Nikki, Layla, Alicia stood there and knew who they were talking about. _

"_So, who's going to do it?" CM Punk asked. _

"_Randy of course he is the one that she talks to, what better way than to betray her trust." The Miz said. Randy had to agree. He actually couldn't let his reputation be ruined. _

"_So, what's the plan?' He asked. _

"_Well, you have to make her fall in love with you, no matter how much it takes. You know show her off." Miz said. "Than when she tells you, I love you, break her. Plus this could help you Shane likes her, think WWE Championship." MIZ told him convincing him more. _

"_Alright, I'll start next week." Randy told them._

**In Another Place**

Undertaker and Kane stood in the dark room thinking about their sister's request. Mainly Taker was surprised. "Why would she ask us for such a request?" he asked aloud.

"You saw the embarrassment, they did and I have a plan." Kane told him, the room went dark.

Vanessa stayed in her bedroom, something was wrong she knew that very well, she was having that feeling people get when something was coming. She would have to go to the Queen Silver and get a reading. Getting up she changed and got out, she looked like her real self the superstars should be in their bedrooms now. So she didn't worry about them seeing her that way.

In another place Randy was still with the superstars, he knew they wanted him to do it. But he couldn't she hadn't done anything wrong. Unless. "Randy, so you're going to do it?" Nikki asked. She ran her hands up to his chest and she grabbed her hands

"Of course. So don't touch me and don't bug her." he told her. "In other words don't look for me, you were just a night one stand nothing more." with that he walked away. He was happy about doing that mainly because he returned what she did to Vanessa. Walking outside he didn't pay attention until he smacked pushed a person down.

"I'm sorry." he told her. Raising the girl up, he froze she was beautiful. No, normal but beautiful. She wore tight black jeans with a silver belt, black boots a white tank-top and a necklace. Her eyes were grayer than the silver in her belt, her hair was darker than anything her could see and he could see blue highlights.

"Its okay." she told him and smiled.

"My name is Randy Orton, what are you doing out so late?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't care but something about her made him feel this sense of protection.

"My name is Vanessa Callaway (the superstar's don't know anything about the Undertakers name) is nice to meet you." she replied. "I just came from visiting my aunt." she told him.

"Oh, well do you mind if I walk your home." he said.

"Um, sure I have to go to a hotel for my job." Nessa said than tried to cover her mouth. She had said way too much.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a detective." she said and it was not a lie, she was one hence the reason she was hunting the werewolf's down. She was just a P.I. and didn't help them other things. That and she knew talking to Randy would get her in trouble.

"What do you do?" she asked, smiling a bit she knew that he would be a bit surprise.

"You don't know, who I am?' he asked her. He couldn't believe it. Than he saw her smirk, chuckling, he smiled. "Liar, you know who I am?"

"Right, wrestler, even though I like John Cena a bit more he is quite the gentleman." she teased. Randy's eyes went into slits. He was best friends with the guy but could not handle her to talk about him. He grabbed her, around the waist.

"Really." he lowered his mouth and captured it with his own. Yeah, he really shouldn't have done that since he didn't know her but than again, he wanted to do it, since he saw her eyes. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. When they stop they looked at each other. "So, am I better now?" Vanessa smiled; she didn't think he would do that. Than again he was known as a player. She decided to play a bit.

"It was good, but I thought you said you would take me to my hotel not kiss me." Randy smiled and grabbed her arm.

"Well, than lets go." she let him walk her, it felt nice to be there, not only that but she liked the kiss. The good thing was that she kept her real name safe from anyone in the WWE to them she was Vanessa Ruiz-the name given to her by her adoptive parents. To the world she was Vanessa Callaway. She thanked her brothers for keeping her identity secret.

They arrived to the hotel; it was the same one Vanessa was staying at. The good thing was that Randy wasn't staying in this place. "Well, we're here can I get a number?' Randy asked her. Vanessa stood in the door.

"I don't think so, maybe I'll get to see you again." she told him and left inside. Breathing in she went straight to her room. Hiding in there she looked out the window, seeing him. She couldn't believe she let him kiss her.

Staying nest to the window she saw his body move away to the hotel across the street. Smacking her head she said to no one. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

She went to her bed and changed into her pajamas. Queen Silver had told her she had a Knight looking out for her, but also some pawns that tried to hurt her. She had a thing for making her think, which Vanessa didn't like. Now to figure put who was who? She had said it was not of the paranormal kind but the human kind, so it had something to do with her cover.

She began to think about doing something her brothers had advised. It was going to come to that.

Across the street Randy was in a major wow. He had just met the girl, but she was the one. He felt it in a way. Getting into his room he saw John looking at him angrily. "What?" he asked. John got up.

"What?" he screamed. "That is all you can say, I heard from Nikki, what you're planning to do to Nessa." John told him Randy's eyes widen.

"Well, it was either me or one of the guys, at least I wont mistreat her.' he defended himself.

"But, you're going to hurt her." John replied. Randy smirk.

"No, I wont." he told John. "I don't plan on becoming her boyfriend and getting her to tell me those words, I plan on defended her, who else but me and you." Randy said.

'What do you mean, me and you?" John demanded. "I don't plan to get into this."

"Yeah, you do." Randy told him. "Let's see it this way, being next to Nessa means being next to Melina, meaning you and her getting together." John looked at Randy.

"I won't hurt the girl she has done nothing to me."

"Neither do I, did you expect me to tell them no." Randy demanded. "If I told them that it meant MIZ or one of the others would hurt her. I won't because I plan to be her friend."

"Okay, you do something and I will be the first to stop you." John warned. Randy smiled.

"Got it, anyway since you plan on being on my case, I met her." Randy said.

"Met, who your conscience." John said. Randy punched him.

"No, the perfect girl, I even kissed her, she's perfect beautiful." Randy went to tell John everything that happened. John was surprised by that.

"Wow, so you plan on seeing her tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to the other hotel room early to see if I catch her." Randy vowed.

Note: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you gays like it and review, because it makes me happy. Will Randy catch the pretty Vanessa or the Ugly Nessa? That's the way I'm going to do it from now on. When talking about the Ugly Nessa is going to be Nessa unless it is a match or one of the superstars talking about her. The pretty one is going to be Vanessa. Kay.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **I hope you guys liked the last the chapter. So as I said Randy will go through the plan but not exactly okay. Remember talking about Pretty Vanessa is her whole name the Ugly one is Nessa. So don't get confuse. Oh and were going to see one of the enemies okay. Anyways I'm going to skip time, so I'm telling you guys so you don't get confuse. It's going to be a year skip so you guys have to get it, for me to get to the main part of the story I need to do this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own Vanessa and other's I might bring in.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful**

**Chapter 4: The Consequences of a Plan **

**Last Chapter **

"_Neither do I, did you expect me to tell them no." Randy demanded. "If I told them that it meant MIZ or one of the others would hurt her. I won't because I plan to be her friend." _

"_Okay, you do something and I will be the first to stop you." John warned. Randy smiled. _

"_Got it, anyway since you plan on being on my case, I met her." Randy said. _

"_Met, who your conscience." John said. Randy punched him. _

"_No, the perfect girl, I even kissed her, she's perfect beautiful." Randy went to tell John everything that happened. John was surprised by that. _

"_Wow, so you plan on seeing her tomorrow?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I'm going to the other hotel room early to see if I catch her." Randy vowed. _

In the morning Randy woke up early and went to get ready. He needed to get there to the other hotel and get to the girl he met last night. Leaving John in the room he went outside. When he was about to cross he saw her again and saw that she was getting into a cab. Driving away he cursed himself for not being able to get to her.

In the cab, Vanessa knew that Randy would come to find her in the morning so left as early as she could. She told the clerk to say she left and not to give information on her. They had agreed, she told them she had a date and didn't want to deal with them.

**Next Monday Night **

Randy knew this time would be for him to start his plan with Nessa he needed that at the moment. He stopped right in Nessa's locker room to tell her the news. Knocking he heard the moving inside. Nessa opened the door and looked at him with a surprised look crossing her features.

"Yes." she told him. Randy looked at the braces and the almost whole unabrow and winced a bit. Those braces were going to hurt.

"Um, we have a match together our opponents are Nikki and the MIZ I came to tell you."

"Oh, okay." there was a small smirk on his face and he was surprised by it. "See you later tonight than." with that she closed the door. Turning around he saw how some of the superstars in with the plan smiled his way. Alex Riley came close to him and said.

"Well, good luck with that." he emphasized the 'that' making it sound like a bad word. Randy tried not to roll his eyes at him. He left to his locker room to get ready for his match with Nessa.

In Another Place

Xander was looking into a crystal ball his witch proportion for his services. He seen her murder one of the wolves. His cold ice colored eyes looked at her mouth as she told him. That she was coming for them. He knew that, they were not from his pack or that she was coming for him. No not with their history, he was still her only friend. But he cared about her enough to notice her progress.

Four images came to his view, the four that were left for her to kill. She was going to be brutal to the last for the thing he did to her adoptive mother was horrible (use your imagination's) and she would not forgive easily. Not that he was complaining, he just hoped she would come for help.

Nessa got ready knowing that her match would be brutal and hoped that either Kane or Taker would made an appearance she knew they must have watched what they did to her. Getting ready she came out and smile a bit lowering her gaze. She looked like every other night. Not pretty, but presentable.

She saw Randy in the Gorilla and he looked a bit weird out and not calm. Nessa wondered, what was on his mind. Since the kiss a week ago she had been thinking about him, well the kiss, but since he gave him the kiss it was nice. She bit her lip but put her head down for the others not to notice. Standing in-front of Randy.

"Hey, Randy are you ready?' she asked. Randy looked at her.

"Yeah, let's go beat them." he told her. There was something in his voice that she didn't like. Sighing, she turned to look at him.

"Randy, stop." she held her arms up. "If you don't want to team up with me for my outward appearance." she pointed to herself. "I understand, and if you don't want to do, I would prefer for you to let me have a handicap, lets just say I prefer being alone than to have bad company in that ring." Randy looked at her and was surprised she would say that. It made him feel bad because it told him how bad she was used to the treatment.

"Is not that and I don't care, what you look like, I'm just thinking about something." he told her. "So let's, go anyway, I wanted to apologize." he told her

"For, what?" she asked.

"For, what happened last week with the twins I didn't know they would do that to you." he told her. Nessa understood, the water thrown to her face.

"Don't, worry about it." she told him. _'Plus those two will get, what's coming to them' _she thought. She went outside first to the screams of the fans. MIZ and Nikki were already there. She saluted the fans.

"_You see Cole; she's tag teaming with Orton." _King told Cole.

"_Whatever, the Viper is not going to need her help?" _Cole told him. _"Wait, should she be disqualified scaring The MIZ out of the match for her ugliness is not right." _

"_Shut it, Cole." _King told him. Randy came out and they got ready for the match. The first one was Nikki and Nessa. They went at it as wildcats in the jungle. None of them would give until Nessa gave Nikki DDT. She tried to pin but MIZ came to stop it. Nessa went and tag Randy in. Once it was MIZ and Randy they went even more brutal. Nikki tried to get in but Nessa went and speared her to the floor. Where she smacked her hard enough. MIZ got distracted and Randy RKO him and pin 1...2...3 winning the match. Nessa went to celebrate and Randy smiled grabbing her waist and hoisting her up to his shoulder.

"Yes, that's three in a row, Cole." King smirked.

"What ever." Cole said and rolled his eyes.

Randy put Nessa down and they went to the back. Melina was there waiting for Nessa.

"Hey, Nessa good match out there." she congratulated both.

In another room Bree was mad that her sister didn't win. Especially to her, she was about to go out when the lights in her room went out. Bree tried to look around but couldn't see anything until she touched a wall of meat. The lights began to turn red revealing Kane to her. Bree screamed.

"Do you think, I'm ugly?" Kane asked. Bree just looked at him. Kane turned her around for Bree to look at-herself in the mirror. The mirror showed a horrible picture, her body and face old and wrinkly. She was old there was no beauty there.

"No, I'm not ugly." she said. The lights went out and Brie looked at the mirror again, she was beautiful. But the thought just stuck on her mind.

Nikki was walking toward the locker room, when the lights went out on her way. Something pulled her and she was a in a room full of mirrors. She looked into them and she looked beautiful like always. Than she saw flames there and the Undertaker's face in the mirror.

"Beauty is a vanity, see yourself for what you are." he said and Nikki looked at the mirror to see herself ugly, the same he made fun of Nessa but worst. She didn't even look human; her body was old with eyes sunken, her body bony and white hair on her face.

"No, no." she screamed and heard the Undertaker laugh. She Kept on screaming until she felt someone shale her. She turned and looked at Alex Riley looking at her weird.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Nikki shook her head 'no' she went to a mirror and sigh, happily she wasn't ugly.

"I'm beautiful." she whispered and left, but was worried if the Undertaker appeared again.

Nessa looked into her mirror and saw the two faces of her brother's. "We scared them enough; they won't know it was you." Taker told her.

"Good, they saw the ugliness." Nessa stated. Both head nodded. There was a knock on her locker room door and she went to look at it.

"Hey, Nessa, um do you want to go out tonight?" Randy asked.

"Sure." she answered. "But, I doubt you can take me anywhere Orton. She told him. She left with him and saw the eyes of all the superstars on them. Wow, Nessa was embarrassed, she wondered if being herself would cause them not to stare. Than something came to mind when they were out.

Snapping her fingers she acted as if she forgot something. "Randy, omg, I am such an idiot." she told him. "I can't I have to meet a friend tonight, I'll see you some other time." with that she left a stunt Randy on her wake.

She didn't know, why she ran there was something that was bothering her and she didn't know the reason behind it. Getting to the hotel room she went to her bed and fell asleep as fast as she could.

Fredrick knew he had to hide, she was looking for him and was going to kill him, but more than anything he was broken. His pack had deserted him knowing what he had done and they didn't want a killer. So he left and knew he would find her and kill her it would be easy she was weak, she couldn't have found her brother's.

**Over The Past Year **

Randy and Nessa became great friends but not only that, he was dating her and it was fun. He figured she was fun and only had her. Unknown to him he was falling for the ugly Nessa and it scared some of the superstars. Randy would kiss her in-front of everyone and didn't care for anything they said.

She even met his parents who were happy to meet her and seemed happy enough, that she was with him. John and Melina continued to tip-toed around each other getting closer than anyone would think.

But Randy and Nessa were the main talk of the locker room they were waiting for him to break her but he didn't until one time. The MIZ and Nikki had gotten tired of waiting so they decided to do something about it.

The MIZ meet Randy outside the locker. "Hey, Randy." he greeted.

"Hey, MIZ." Randy told him.

"I was wondering if you would want to come out tonight, you know boys night out." MIZ said. Randy not seeing anything wrong with it, agreed.

"Alright." Randy told him.

He went straight to the locker he shared with Nessa. He met Nessa there and she was happy. Randy went and kissed her full on. They had already, done that, so he was happy for being the first to touch her. Something she was happy with that.

"I'm going out tonight." he told her. Nessa looked at him.

"With, who?" she asked.

"With MIZ and the guys they want to have a boy's night out." he explained. Nessa smiled and kissed him.

"Alright, have fun, I'm going to be in my room." she told him.

"I love you. "He told her.

"I love you too. "She replied. They kissed and said good-bye.

Randy went with MIZ and the rest of the superstars. Like any boys night they began to drink. Having fun, many things and went to the place. That's when MIZ went with his plan, he put a pill on Randy's drink and slowly but surely he began to fall asleep. MIZ and Alex Riley dragged Randy out of the club and took him to Randy's room. They got his clothes off and Nikki told them to leave so she could do the rest.

MIZ and Alex went to Nessa's room and knocked leaving a note there. Nessa came out and saw the note on the floor. It read;

Meet me in my room. Randy

Nessa smiled and went to Randy's room expecting something fun for them to do. He was quiet the romantic with her. Walking into the room she saw the worst thing that she would ever in her life see. Nikki was in the bed and Randy was there sleeping. Nikki smirked her way. Randy began to wake up slowly.

"Oh, hey Nessa don't we look beautiful." she said. Randy saw Nikki naked next to him than saw Nessa.

"Nessa, it's not what it looks like." he said and got up with the sheets wrapped around him.

"Than, what, I…I hate you." she told him and ran away. To the laughter of the superstars that were in to the plan. Bree stood first.

"Hey, ugly we planned this and Randy helped breaking your poor little heart." Nessa was mad and I mean. Randy looked at her first.

"No, Nessa I didn't do it."

"Of course, you did we told you make her fall in love than break her heart." Alex Riley told her. Nessa began to run faster than ever and Randy followed only to see the worst sight in his life and something that would stay with him forever. They were in the parking lot and a car passed taking Nessa with it. The only thing he saw was her body twists and turn before she fell to the floor.

"Nessa, Nessa." he screamed and a lot of the wrestlers came out to gasp. Melina was the first one to do it… She ran toward Nessa and Randy who held her in his arms.

"Call a doctor." John called the ambulance and they took her. Randy went to change and went straight to the hospital. He was pissed, because of what they did. He knew no one would find out and called it an accident.

Nessa stayed in the hospital and they told her she wouldn't be able to walk anymore without a wheel chair. So that meant the end of her career in the WWE. Shane told her and she cried. When Randy came into her room she looked at him and didn't smile.

"Don't come near, Orton." she warned.

"But, Nessa."

"I don't want to hear it, go pity someone else, I don't want to see you ever again." she told him. 'If you come close, I don't care, what I have to do, but don't come close, I hope your conscience is clean." she told him.

"Nessa, I didn't do anything, sure I heard about the plan and they choose me but I didn't go through It." he defended himself.

"Didn't you woo me?" she asked.

"Yes, but it…"

"Didn't you take me on dates, make me fall in love with you." she told him.

"Yes, but I…" Nessa chuckled.

"You hit the jack-pot when we were in bed, you didn't stop, knowing that you would hurt me until I lay with you and told you 'I love you' I was a fool." she snapped. "To believe you would love someone like me." she said. "Just go away." she told him. Randy couldn't take it.

"I do love you even if you can't believe me." he told her. "I'm coming back tomorrow." he warned her. She didn't tell him anything. He left.

The next day Randy went to the hospital and saw the nurse. "She left in the morning, her family took her." she told him.

"Who, were they?" he asked.

"They told me not to give any information, I'm sorry." she informed him. Randy went out to meet Melina and John.

"What, happened?" John asked.

"Her family took her away, and I never meet her family so I know nothing and Shane wont tell us anything either." Randy told them. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her again. The next months Randy tried to look for her but didn't.

In a dark room, like the ones before Kane and Undertaker were looking at Vanessa she was mad. "We will take care of him sister." Kane told him. Vanessa turned to stare at them.

"No, you wont, he is mine." she told them. "I will show him, what ugliness is and I think the wrestlers find out who I Am." she told them. She would break Randy worst than anyone else, the same way he did her.

Note: I hope you guys like it. Yeah, I had to go fast but you guys will get were I am going with this. Vanessa is mad and we all heard there is nothing worst than a woman scorned. So the revenge of the pretty one is going to be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter and thank you for reviewing. Anyway, I am going to be fast forwarding some time at the moment before the revenge begins. I'm explaining here that Randy won't remember the Vanessa he met and kissed, he is going to be hardened a bit. Mostly because he blames himself for something I am going to write, so if you're sensitive, please be careful when you read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Vanessa and other OC'S I might bring in. Or the song Leave out all the rest it belongs to Linkin Park.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful**

**Chapter 5: Revenge Is Sweeter When Served Cold **

**Last Chapter **

_In a dark room, like the ones before Kane and Undertaker were looking at Vanessa she was mad. "We will take care of him sister." Kane told him. Vanessa turned to stare at them._

"_No, you wont, he is mine." she told them. "I will show him, what ugliness is and I think the wrestlers find out who I Am." she told them. She would break Randy worst than anyone else, the same way he did her. _

Kane and Taker looked at her. "What are you planning?" Kane asked. Her silver eyes turned to them.

"I'm going to kill Nessa." she told them. Taker and Kane were confused.

"Kill, Nessa." Kane stated.

"Yes, it seems, I'm going to bring Vanessa Callaway to life and for that Nessa Ruiz needs to die." She smirked. Taker and Kane looked at each other.

"How do you want to Kill Nessa?" Kane asked.

"An accident, house burned down, burning my residence wont be too hard." She stated. "But also I need to get out of this wheelchair; it doesn't do me any good."

Next Monday Night after the Show

Randy was in his locker room getting ready when a knock came to his locker. "Come in." he stated. There was a bit of hope that maybe it was Nessa. To his disappointment it was Shane.

"Randy, there is some news I need to tell you." Shane told him. Shane was really hoping he wouldn't need to give him this news and he was surprised he had to give it at all.

"What is it, Shane?" Randy asked.

"It's about Nessa." Shane said. Randy went into a happy mode until he saw the grimace in Shane's face.

"What happened?" he asked. Shane looked at him than at no one again.

"Nessa, suffered another accident." Shane told him.

"What hospital is she in?" Randy asked.

"Randy, she isn't in a hospital." Shane said and Randy's turned into stone. "She died, two weeks ago her family buried her and they barely in-formed me." Randy didn't move. He couldn't, she was gone and it was his fault she was dead. He never should have done that, he didn't do it. He didn't mean to, he loved her. The worst part was that he was going to ask her to marry him a week after that night if that accident hadn't happened.

Shane left Randy to cry on his own. Since Shane himself was hurting. He actually likes the girl and she could wrestle. Which he couldn't say of many of the divas.

Inside the locker room, Randy broke down he didn't care he cried and smacked stuff around. It was his fault.

2 Years Later

Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror she looked quiet different not like the stupid little girl she was two years ago. Her hair had grown longer it reached her lower back and it was very curled. She had been learning a lot from her brothers and became stronger than they would ever believe in both wrestling and magic. Her body was slimmer and very well tone, her skin was a bit tanner. Her eyes looked matured. She couldn't believe it took six months for her to get out of that wheel chair. That car had done a number on her.

"The plan will begin soon." Kane told her.

"Yes, and I got Raw." she told him. She knew Kane was in Raw now and Taker made regular visits to the show so she was going to be able to be close to them. Shane had not been able to recognize her and was surprised, when she came. Mostly because it was Kane and Taker that told him about her. Vanessa had to pull something Nessa did and saved Shane's life again. She got a two way deal. Meaning she took out a werewolf and saved Shane getting some payback and getting in the good graces of Shane.

Tomorrow Night would be the first night of her new life as Vanessa Callaway, the little sister of Kane and Taker but they wouldn't know.

Monday Night

Vanessa walked to the familiar walls of the WWE halls the superstars were looking at her with envy and lust in their eyes. She smirked and didn't say anything. The first one to stop her was The MIZ and his posse of one Alex Riley.

"Hello, I'm the MIZ and I can show you a good time." he told her. Vanessa smiled and put a teasing hand around his face.

"I would love too, but it would be a waste of time." she told him and left to her locker room. She had told Shane that she wanted a locker room of her own, not to share it with anyone. She still remembered the things that had happened those years ago.

In another locker room Randy was getting changed into his match, he had become not exactly social. He was colder and didn't talk to the superstars that had something to do with Nessa's accident. John was mostly the one he talk to or other's that actually liked Nessa. There was a knock on his door and John came to see him.

"Hey, Randy ready for our match tonight?" John asked him.

"Of, course." Randy replied. They were going to watch matches now, since John would only exclude himself of being with his girlfriend now.

Vanessa got ready for her match tonight. She smiled at the fact that it was against Nikki Bella, she was going to hurt her and nobody would stop her. She would be a face so she had to play nice, but since her brothers even playing face didn't play nice, why should she?

Seeing her outfit she was surprised to pull it off so nicely. Tight black jeans with a few pockets a silver belt, the shirt was short showing her belly and silver with the sleeves landing on her shoulders. Her hair was down and she wore black gloves and black boots with silver on it. Getting out of her locker room she went out to the Gorilla. She didn't see anybody and didn't care, but heard the music of Nikki already there. It was her turn and she was going to make an impact. Her song came out it was Leave Out All The Rest by Linking Park.

Going out she felt so at home hearing the screams of the fans. She was home, really she was. _"OMG, King, see that's one beautiful Diva." _Cole told King.

"_Of course, she is a Diva." _King replied annoyed.

"_You think, she'll beat Nikki?" _Cole asked.

"_Vanessa looks determined." _King said.

Vanessa went inside the ring and waved to the fans. Once the bell rings she attacked Nikki being ruthless. She didn't let up and got Nikki in a sharpshooter. She knew that Nikki would tap so she let her go. Grabbing Nikki's ankle and twisted hard enough that she heard the crack before Nikki tapped.

"_Wow that was a ruthless match." _Cole said. _"She didn't have to hurt Nikki; I think Vanessa broke her ankle." _

"_She's a wrestler; she knew the possibility of being hurt." _King told him. Vanessa went down and stopped in the top of the rank looking back at Nikki, who couldn't get up. She sent her a kiss, knowing the girl wouldn't be walking anytime soon, she would take care of her twin in a few days; she knew Brie wouldn't want to be away from her. In the back the wrestler they were trying to flirt with her, she ignored and went to her locker room.

Taking a shower she waited for the matches to be over. She had to remember she wasn't the ugly Nessa anymore, she was one of them now and breaking them would be easy she didn't need to try hard. Well in a way she did, breaking them without them knowing. The hard one was her darling little ex-boyfriend and he was going to pay big time. Standing in the cafeteria with a coffee someone called her and she smirk to see that even like her real self only Melina was the one who broke the ice.

"Hey, I wanted to welcome you." Melina said. There was something about this girl that she felt familiar with. She guessed it was the name since it was the same as her dead best friend.

"Thank-you, my name is Vanessa."

"Melina." Melina replied. They went to chatting a bit that Vanessa smiled when she heard the John and Melina had gotten together and had been going strong for a year. Vanessa didn't have anything against them and love the fact that her once best friend and maybe now best friend would be happy, because she deserved it. They decided on going to east breakfast tomorrow talking as if they knew one another, which they did but Vanessa didn't have to tell her that.

"Melina, send me to tell you, to meet him in his locker room." randy's voice broke through Vanessa's calm she frowned. She hated the fact that after all this years and the thing he did to her, her heart continued to beat as fast a before. Randy looked at her and said in a cold voice. "Randy Orton."

"Vanessa Callaway." she greeted knowing very well that when their hands touched something happened that she was hoping didn't.

Note: Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter so Nessa is dead, by that I mean Vanessa Ruiz, Vanessa Callaway is here and she is planning something's. Her next victim is Bree and Randy is her over all plans. Review, because it makes me happy and I know if you guys like it. Oh and I wont be updating everyday I just have this muse telling me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. Welcome to chapter 6, is going to be fun. Some flashbacks will come too okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE only Vanessa and other OC I bring in.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Chapter 6: Getting the other Bella **

**Last Chapter **

"_Melina, John send me to tell you, to meet him in his locker room." randy's voice broke through Vanessa's calm she frowned. She hated the fact that after all this years and the thing's he did to her, her heart continued to beat as fast a before. Randy looked at her and said in a cold voice. "Randy Orton." _

"_Vanessa Callaway." she greeted knowing very well that when their hands touched something happened that she was hoping didn't. _

Going to her hotel room, Vanessa tried to calm the tears that were calming to her eyes. She didn't want to cry, because she had the good and bad thing in her. She went to get her journal and got the picture she held there. It was nothing big; it was the picture she took with Randy, when she was still ugly. It had been weird.

**Flash Back **

_**Nessa and Randy were in the park with John and Melina it had been something weird that they were able to have fun. John looked at them and called. **_

"_**Hey, Orton kiss her." he said and Randy comply by kissing her in the lips. There was a flash and John showed the picture. It was Randy with his arms around her waist and kissing her. The kiss told everyone that he really cared about her. **_

**End of Flashback **

"He hurt you." Vanessa told herself she didn't want to forget that. The hurt and pain of that night. The car hitting her and mostly him sleeping in the bed with Nikki. Out of everything that was the image that stayed the most inside. She smiled though it was the first time she felt cared about in a romantic way. A knock in the door stopped her and she began to put her face back on. Going to the door she saw someone she didn't want to see.

"What, do you want Alex?" she asked. Alex Riley looked at her with a smirk intent on making her melt.

"Hey, Vanessa I came to see if you wanted to go out." he said to her. Vanessa was going to say no but she thought better of it.

"Sure, let me put something nice." she told him. Closing her door she went to change. It was a little black dress that clunks to her skin and black high heels. Taking a small black bag she went out of her room.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Alex told her.

"Right." she said.

They went downstairs and left to a club. The club was pumping with music loud and Vanessa followed Alex as they went to one of the tables. After a while Alex asked her to dance and they began to dance, during it she felt the gaze of one of her brothers and she raised her gaze to see Kane. She smirk knowing, exactly what Kane was thinking in his own sick way.

"Alex, I'm going to the ladies room." she said and left. Walking to her brother she made it and looked at him. "His all yours.' she told him and saw the sick smirk coming to Kane's face. Leaving the club she walked outside to go to her hotel.

Ignoring every single look she was getting from some of the people she let it go. Walking she went toward one of the allies so she could change into her outfit. Finding one that was clean of bums she didn't want to give them nightmares for a few days making them seem high or something of the sort.

Walking the streets in her hunting outfit she felt so normal, and comfortable. She heard a rumor that one of them was her in Boston so she was really hoping to find him. Xander had told her, that he heard on of them was here from one of his pack members he helped her in this things. She needed two more to kill and they were the hardest to fight. She jumped to one of the roofs and walked there. Grabbing her cell-phone she called Xander.

"Hello. "The sleepy voice came from the other line. Vanessa chuckle. "Vanessa, you do know it's barely twelve right?" Xander asked.

"I know, what time it is." she stated. "I need you to tell me if you sense one of them here." she told him. She waited for a few minutes until she got a noise from him.

"No, Francisco just left this morning, dear." Xander told her.

"Thanks.' she sigh.

"How's it going with your _'revenge'_?" he asked her.

"It's been going well, I broke the ankle of one of the girls that hurt me, her sister is next, and I think Kane is beating someone up." she told him.

"I really hope you don't regret your revenge." he told her.

"I doubted I'm getting those who hurt me." she told him.

"True, so are you getting the man?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. She was going to break Randy he was her main goal and for some weird reason she also didn't want to do it. After all this time there was something nagging her that he didn't do anything. But she saw, she heard and everything happened because of what he did?

"Vanessa, getting revenge on someone you love is dangerous, I hope your heart is cold enough to do it." Xander told her. "I have to go, bye."

"Bye." she clicked. She felt weak a bit and decided to walk back to the hotel room. She noticed that Kane must have already beaten up Alex by now. She was right, when saw an ambulance near the club. She disappeared through the bottom so she could get back in. hey were some wrestlers around. Brie Bella saw her first as she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh My God, Vanessa, Alex he had an accident nobody knows how." she told her.

"Really, is he okay?' she asked.

"Yes, he has some broken ribs and his leg is mess up, but I think he will be fine." Vanessa moved to see Alex already in the stretcher. He saw her and his eyes were frightened.

"Vanessa are you okay?" he asked her. She moved to his side.

"Of course, don't worry go get healed." she told him. She was about to go away, but Brie stood next to her.

"Vanessa, where are you going?' she asked her.

"I'm going to my hotel room." she replied.

"But, but, what about Alex?" Brie asked. Vanessa turned and smirked her way.

"What about him?' she asked.

"Aren't you guys going out?"

"Nope." with that answer she left.

Walking to the hotel she ran to the elevator and to her room. Walking to her bedroom she saw Randy walking to his room and he looked tired. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She was about to walk away but like before his voice stopped her.

"I heard that Alex had an accident." he stated.

"Yes, what a pity." she replied.

"You don't seemed bothered." he told her.

"He wasn't my boyfriend, just a guy, who asked me out." she told him. He crossed his arms.

"Really." he said.

"Really." she replied. "Now, I have to go and sleep.' she told him and walked away to her room. Opening her door she turned and saw that Randy was still looking at her. Closing her door she went to lie in bed.

**Monday Night **

It had been a week since the beating that Alex had and today was the day she would take Brie. Looking at the mirror she saw the faces of her brothers. "How are you going to do it?" Kane asked her.

"I don't know, what you guys think?" she asked. She was already changed into her outfit this time it was a dark burgundy color.

"Can we get into this?' Kane asked her.

"Nope, the guys are yours except for Randy." she told him.

"Yes, Orton is yours." Undertaker said. "Remember, two are after you and those two will not stop until they take you out." he told her.

"Yes, I remember." she told him. There was a knock in the door and Melina came in. Vanessa looked into the mirror's to make sure that her brother's had disappeared. "What is it Melina?" she asked.

"Sorry to barge in but they changed our match to a tag team, me and you against Maryse and Brie Bella." she said. Vanessa was worried now.

"Okay, I'll go out in a few." she told her. Melina nodded and went outside. The faces were back in the mirrors.

"Plan's changed little sister." Kane told her.

"Exactly, she is all yours, if I don't get her now." Vanessa told them and left outside. Going to the gorilla she saw Melina already there. She knew that her brothers wouldn't attack Brie at the moment so either she got her in this match or her brothers got her.

"Vanessa, are you ready?' Melina asked her.

"Yes. She replied. Melina looked shy when she looked at her.

"Um, do you mind if I ask you something." she said.

"No."

"Can you leave Maryse for me, she's being flirting with John and I don't like that." Melina told her.

"Not at all, if you leave Brie for me." she told her. Melina looked at her weird.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Vanessa was wondering if she should tell her.

"Can I trust you?" Vanessa asked. Melina nodded. "I don't like her." Melina just nodded and came out together.

"_Look at those two Divas." _Cole said.

"_Yeah, I wonder if Brie is going to try and get Vanessa for breaking her sister's ankle." _King said.

"_Of course she is and Vanessa will deserve it." _Cole replied.

Melina and Vanessa were there. Melina was first and she was beating on Maryse it was funny, how Maryse tried to get away from Melina but couldn't. Vanessa was really hoping for that. Than Maryse went to tag Brie. Vanessa asked for the tag and Melina gave it to her. The match got heated and Vanessa noticed that Brie was trying to weaken her legs a lot. When she felt Brie got her in a submission hold. Vanessa broke out of it and tripped her. Vanessa began to pick her body apart. Maryse tried to get in but Melina threw her to the ground. They were on the ground now and Vanessa threw her to the stairs. Vanessa made sure to mess up her leg. She did and when she was sure that Melina had Maryse control. Vanessa grabbed her ankle and began to break it. She heard the snap and the scream of Brie.

"_Oh my god, she broke her ankle." _Cole said.

"_Yeah, it appears Vanessa wanted to do that all along." _King said.

"_Well, she got two beautiful Divas out of the picture." _Cole said.

Melina and Vanessa walked backstage and Melina looked at Vanessa. "You know I had a feeling you would do the same thing to her as you did Nikki."

"Really?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, you don't like those two I could tell when you looked at them." she said.

"Your right." Vanessa told her. "I didn't like them." she said. Melina smiled.

"Okay, well do you want to go on a double date with me? Randy will be your date though." Melina told her.

"Yes, I think that would be nice." Vanessa said.

**Later That Night **

Melina was walking with John holding hands as Randy and Vanessa walked there alone. Randy looked at Vanessa and didn't know how he got dragged there. He had to admit the girl seemed pretty but her name reminded him of someone very close to him.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she replied. Vanessa and he kept walking until chance or just being clumsy Vanessa tripped. Randy made a reflex and held her in his hands. Looking to her silver eyes he was entrance. There was something about them that brought a memory on.

**Flashback**

_**Nessa and he had been together for five months and he was really nice to her. She was falling for her and she didn't find it weird. "Randy." he heard her voice and turned to see her. They hadn't seen each other for a week for a change of schedules. She ran to him and hugged him, it would have been nicer if she wasn't about to fall. Randy used his reflex and held her in his arms. He saw her gray eyes and was held there. He lowered his head and kissed her. **_

**End of flashback**

Randy looked at Vanessa and raised her. "You should really watch were you going." he told her and held her hand so they could walk together. Vanessa was noticing that and was blushing.

Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. So I guess their relationship is about to start. So Brie is out, Alex is out. The MIZ is about to be out, but remember the two wolves' remain and they won't let it be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **I hope you guys liked the story. So, who's next the werewolf or the MIZ? I have no idea. I have to work on the Randy and Vanessa relationship now and it's going to be good. Now the conscious is going to work a lot here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything from the WWE. I only own Vanessa and other OC's I bring in.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful**

**7: The Story after Nessa **

**Last Chapter **

_Randy looked at Vanessa and raised her. "You should really watch were you going." he told her and held her hand so they could walk together. Vanessa was noticing that and was blushing. _

The next morning Vanessa woke up to the banging of her door. Getting up she got her robe and went to open it. "Yes." she said. Looking up she saw that the MIZ was there she was surprised by that.

"Vanessa, why haven't you seen Alex?" the MIZ demanded of her. Vanessa raised her eyebrow.

"Cause, I don't want to." she said. The MIZ grabbed her arm and pressed it.

"He got hurt go see him." he told her. Vanessa moved her arm away from him. She wasn't going to be man handled.

"No, and let go." she ordered. Getting inside her room, she slammed her door in his face. She went to take a shower and change.

**Next Monday Night **

Vanessa had a long week, she had to go hunting and it was bugging her. She couldn't find the werewolf; she knew to let the Alpha till last. Xander had told her, he was going to come to her. That's what worried her most the fact that the werewolf was going to find her during Raw or something. She didn't want to put the superstars in danger, sure some deserved it but she taken care of them already. Well three of them she needed two more but one was more of a nuisance than the other. The thing that had been bothering her most were the rumor mill that had been going on.

The rumor was that Randy was going out with her, so she could take the place of the Vanessa he lost. But that couldn't be true, she told herself because he played with that Vanessa, they had all seen it. They had been together for a week and people had to immediately talk.

But she knew the plan, for him. It would be the same one he did for her. Make him fall and than break his heart the way he did her. Well, not exactly since she wasn't going to sleep with someone and get him ran over with a car. She was going to break his heart though, the same way making him trust her and rip everything in one full swing.

"Vanessa." a voice said in her locker room.

"What is it?" she said.

"I heard you have the Viper as a boyfriend." Kane told her.

"I do, it shouldn't be a surprise."

"You're right, be careful."

"Oh, wait before you go, tell Taker that the MIZ is you two's." she said. "I heard he was the master mind of the whole thing, so he should get the punishment from both of you." she informed him. There was a wicked laugh that sounded in her walls and she was not surprised by it. She felt safe because of it. She saw herself in the mirror, tonight she wore a purple outfit, and it seemed nice. The pants clung to her and the shirt showed her stomach a bit. The boots were black and so was the belt.

Going to the gorilla she saw Randy there. "Randy, ready for our match?" she asked. Randy looked at her and smirk, there wasn't a smile anymore and something in her told her, that it was 'her' that made that smile go away. He had always had a smile for her. _'No, no, don't think about it Vanessa.' _she thought. She wouldn't think about the way she trusted him.

"Yeah, we have the MIZ and Natalya." Randy told her. He than smirk her way. "I hope you don't plan on breaking Natalya's ankle, I don't think Shane would appreciate it." Vanessa chuckle.

"No, let's just say something told me I needed to get those twins out." she told him. There was a pause in him that got her worried, had she said too much?

"You would never believe…." he started but stopped.

"I would never believe what?" she asked. He looked at her straight in the eyes; his star was strong that the emotion came out.

"You would never believe how happy it made me you did that." he told her.

"Why?" she asked. There was a sigh.

"They took someone close to me." he told her.

"Someone, I should worry about?' she asked jokingly. Her music came out and she was about to go without an answer. But before she went he told her.

"She died." he told her and she went out. Her mind was clouded a bit by his words but put them on the back of her mind. It wouldn't help her out.

"_Vanessa looks worried." _King told Cole.

"_She should be Natalya is not easy." _Cole replied. _"So, no more breaking Divas ankles." _he taunted.

"_She didn't mean it." _King said.

Vanessa walked to the ring and waited fro Randy to come out, by now her face was emotionless as always. Vanessa and Natalya started the match. Their match was more Greco-roman in a way. They were all in submissions and stuff but neither of them back down. Natalya tagged MIZ in and Vanessa tagged Randy after the MIZ pushed her. Randy and MIZ went at it. Natalya was going to get in and Vanessa threw her to the floor. Randy began to hit the floor getting ready for the RKO he landed it. '1...2...3...' the ref counted. They won.

"_They won." _King said.

"_Yey." _Cole said.

"_You know you don't like Vanessa the same way you didn't like Nessa." _King told Cole.

"_Of course not, Nessa was ugly, Vanessa is a bully. There is a difference." _Cole said. Vanessa turned and glared his way. Nobody noticed though. Vanessa and Randy went back to the locker room. There was something the words that Randy told her that began to bug her. Someone than grabbed her and kissed her, she opened her eyes and saw it was Randy. She kissed him back. When he stopped he smirked.

"Don't worry about her." he told her and let her go. He left and Vanessa looked at him.

"I will worry about her, because I'm her." she whispered. Going to take a shower, than she changed. She was going to find something.

Somewhere there was a large dog crawling into a parking lot he had seen. His Alpha had sent him to take her out, she had made a mistake. He was thinking that. He saw someone; it was a male with a Mohawk. The wolf smiled her was going to get him. Stalking the pay he was about to hit when something hit him on the head hard enough.

Vanessa looked at wolf in the bottom. If she hadn't, she knew that she would have too explained about the death of one of the superstars. Sure the superstar is the one she wanted to take out, but that was her job and duty, she wasn't going to let a werewolf do the job she wanted. Well the job her brother's had to do. She smirked it was the wolf she was looking for. He had been too distracted to notice her.

"You've made the mistake." she told him. The werewolf stood up and they were eye to eye. It was going to be an intense fight and she knew it. 'Put the barrier' she thought. Her brother's were going to be able to hear her. She couldn't let the superstars or the normal's see her.

He came at her and she moved to the side, he tried it again and hit her on the side. She fell and rolled to the side, the place very small and it was going to take all her abilities to take him down. She moved to punch him but he used his snout and threw her on top. He began to thrash just like a bull and she had to hold on. Getting her knife she smashed it into him. The large howl would have been heard but the human's wouldn't hear it. She went down and punched him hard enough; the wolf went to the floor. He began breathing hard and Vanessa took the chance to get another knife and struck him with it.

He howled again and she looked at him, he was dead. She knew to what pack he belonged to and knew that the fight was going to be stronger. She saw Kane behind her and he burned the wolf. She lay on his side she was wasted at the moment. He grabbed her and carried her so they could take her to another place.

Vanessa woke up and she was in a bed of black satin sheets. The room was only lit by candles and nothing more. She had been here a lot of times, it use to frighten her but now it didn't. It gave her time to think, she needed to talk to Melina mainly because the same thing bug her. The fact that Randy told her, he was happy she beat Brie and Nikki. Something told her, he knew that Alex Riley was taken out by her. So the decision was made.

The next morning Vanessa was walking in the hotel room, she was healed from any damage from the other night. She walked till she got to the room she needed to get to. Once there she knocked softly on the door. She never expected to get that sight. John came out with only his boxers. She looked down before saying anything.

"Hey, John." she said. "Can you call Melina for me?"

"Sure, let me go get her." she looked at him as he left and felt her cheeks flush. She didn't speck to see that, since even when she was Nessa or when she use to come she never found him like that. Than again John and Melina were not together when she was with Randy at that time.

"Hi, Vanessa." Melina took her out of her stupor.

"Hey, Mel, look sorry about bothering you." Vanessa said pointed to the inside. Melina blushed and chuckle.

"It's okay, what is it?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to breakfast." Vanessa told her. Melina nodded and told her to wait so she could change. Vanessa waited until Melina came out. They were going to stay in that city for a few days so she could take some time off. Melina came out changed and ready.

Vanessa motioned her to go with her. "How do you feel about going shopping?' she asked.

"Great, you wanna go?' she asked

"Yes, I wanted to know if you wanted to go after breakfast."

"Yeah. I love John but I can't g shopping with him very much." Melina told her. They went to eat and shopping. They went t store after every store; Vanessa needed to figure out how to ask her about it.

They were about to eat lunch and decided to go to a café. When they were eating she began.

"Melina can you tell me, what happened after Randy's ex-girlfriend disappeared?" she asked. Vanessa saw how Melina froze.

"Um…how do you know about her?" Melina asked.

"He told me, he was happy I beat up Nikki and Brie, he said they were the reason his life was the way it was now." Vanessa trusted Melina and knew she wouldn't tell her a lie. Not her.

"You can't tell him I told you, he would kill me." Melina told her. "Randy wants to forget, but even I am not blind enough to know that Randy won't forget the other Vanessa."

"Because she died." Vanessa told her. Melina shook her head.

"No." there was a pause. "He really loved her, you know." Vanessa was mad at that but let her continue.

"What do you mean, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, I got John to tell me." Melina told her. So John knew. "He was mad when he heard about the plan. He heard it from the MIZ how Randy had accepted. They didn't want John in the plan because they knew he would not do it. That he would stop them. He told me he went straight to Randy's locker and waited for him to get there."

"John screamed at him and Randy told him that he had to accept because they were going to hurt her and what better choice than him. That he would protect Nessa from them even if it meant going out with her. He just wanted to protect her; John told him that if he hurt Nessa that he would hurt him. The bad thing is that Randy fell for her for real's and she was my closest friend and best friend to boot. I didn't expect John to hurt Randy but his promise came to be true. After Nessa had the accident John and Randy had a match. It was pretty brutal; Randy wasn't fighting though he took the beating." Melina stopped to take a breath and Vanessa took that moment to put her face back on, Randy took the beating after she went away. She couldn't believe it, Randy wasn't one to back down from anyone. She knew that for a fact.

"What happened next?" she asked, she needed to know, was she making a mistake.

"Well, Randy got grimmer he looked like he had no life, Nikki tried to flirt with him but he just moved her out of the way. He didn't talk for a few months; he was really broken the only one's that could get to him were John and I. It was sad, for some reason you got to him." Melina told her. Vanessa turned to the other side _'if she only knew' _was her thought. She was _'Nessa' _the guilt was there she broke him. He had tried to protect her and she had taken him out.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Vanessa told her.

"Yeah, well maybe you can make him forget her." Melina told her. Vanessa hoped that too. Someone came running and their heads snapped up. "Hey, Jillian." Melina told her. Jillian looked at them.

"Oh my god did you guy's hear." she said.

"What?' Vanessa asked.

"MIZ had an accident it was bad, it took him out for a few months." she told them,

"What happened?" Melina asked.

"Well, I think he fell from the stairs we were really surprised." Jillian told them. "I mean, how could he fall but than again, he did get a sprain ankle yesterday." Jillian was talking to herself there. Vanessa hid the smirk, her brother's had made the accident look nice. She was impressed; she wondered what they would say about her not getting revenge on Randy anymore. No she was going to give him a chance about that.

Note: Okay chapter 7 is done. I hope you guys like it. She still has two wolves to go. But she won't be taking revenge on Randy so their relationship is going to be a bit like old times. The bad thing is Randy still doesn't know. Will he forgive her if he finds out? I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **Okay so welcome to chapter 8. Okay, well I might not write more often now, so I'm making this one as best as I can, it might be sure but I think it will make you guys happy. So I won't let things slip much but men will someone find out about things in this chapter and man will that person be PISSED with a very Capital P. I don't know if it will make you guys happy or mad. Anyway some things might be confuse but you'll get it. I'm happy that you guys have review, please keep on doing it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own my OC's.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful**

**Chapter 8: Someone Finds Out**

**Last Chapter **

"_Yeah, well maybe you can make him forget her." Melina told her. Vanessa hoped that too. Someone came running and their heads snapped up. "Hey, Jillian." Melina told her. Jillian looked at them._

"_Oh my god did you guy's hear." she said._

"_What?' Vanessa asked. _

"_MIZ had an accident it was bad, it took him out for a few months." she told them,_

"_What happened?" Melina asked. _

"_Well, I think he fell from the stairs we were really surprised." Jillian told them. "I mean, how could he fall but than again, he did get a sprain ankle yesterday." Jillian was talking to herself there. Vanessa hid the smirk, her brother's had made the accident look nice. She was impressed; she wondered what they would say about her not getting revenge on Randy anymore. No she was going to give him a chance about that._

Vanessa stood in the dark room looking at her glaring brother's. They had not been happy at the moment. But they knew she was telling the truth.

"What do you suggest now?' Kane asked her. Vanessa was thinking about this.

"Well, I've been thinking…" she was stopped by the Undertaker.

"You've been thinking, that you're getting way to soft." his voice boomed. He stood in-front of her, glaring down. "Do you know, what will happen when your boy finds out, the truth." he told her.

"He won't find out, he doesn't need too." she told him. "Vanessa Ruiz is dead, because I am and will always be Vanessa Callaway that has been the name given to me since I was born." she said. "Changed after our parent's died." her brother's were looking at her.

"I suppose but he will found out in the end and it won't be pretty." Undertaker told her. Vanessa understood, she was dealing with fire, no pun intended to Kane. But her own pride wouldn't let her.

"I will not back down from the damage that I have caused and if it happens, I will have to deal with it." she told them both. "Now changing the subject, two wolf's to go, we know that the Alpha sent it's dog to attack that is my sign to know he is in my trail." she told them. They understood. Now they could shift their attention from 'house' trouble's to the big picture.

"We will see the way things flow." Undertaker told her.

"Good, I'll see you guys in three weeks in Raw since you guys will be there." she told them. With that she disappeared.

**Three Weeks Monday Night **

Vanessa stood in her locker room, she didn't have a match tonight but she had to manage her brother's. Mainly because they were fighting the enemy of her in wrestling which was Natalya at the moment. Since she wanted to get close to the championship. She was wearing white and silver mainly because it would contrast with her brother's and it would be an inside joke with them.

"Hey, Vanessa you look nice in that outfit." she turned around to see Randy standing there. She smiled, they had been really close and so had their relationship, which was good for her.

"Hey, Randy." she told him. He grabbed her and kissed her. It had been something normal for them. Mostly because she remembered that when she was Nessa he was sweet and calm. With her, he was hard and kind of cold unfeeling and way too passionate. Remembering most of it she pulled out. "So, what do you have plan for tonight?' she asked, him. He hugged her from behind and he seemed way too friendly than usual, not that minded but at the same time she did.

He didn't tell her anything, he just held her as if something was wrong and stuff like that. "Randy are you alright?" she asked. He kissed the top of her head and turned her around. He was looking at her as if he hadn't seen her for a long time.

"No, I just want to hold you." he told her. She smiled.

"Well than, I guess." she replied and held his hands on hers. She heard a knock on the door and told her, her match was coming up. "I have to go, see you later." she told Randy and kissed him.

Walking out of the room she began to think about it. She walked into the ramp very easily and there was nothing bothering her.

"_She is going to be between monsters tonight." _Cole told King.

"_I don't think she is afraid of them in the least." _King replied. The room was filled with the gong and music of Kane mix into one. She saw how her brother's came out and it didn't frighten her. She saw how the other's just back down from them but she didn't. Kane came in and saw the outfit smiling in a sick way. _"See Cole I told you she wasn't scared." _

"_Whatever." _

The match began with Kane in against Wade the match wasn't hard as they thought it would be. Though they did try to cheat Vanessa held everything under control with Natalya. Undertaker got Wade and tombstone him. The pin was easy and they won.

"_See I told you Cole they would win." _

"_Well there are monsters." _Cole replied.

Vanessa went to the back and wished Randy luck in his match. She went to change; when she was ready her brother's appeared in-front of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, we sense something weird and came to check on you." Kane told her. She shook her head.

"You guys do know if someone see's you in this locker room their going to think bad." she told them. "Right."

"It doesn't matter, you're our younger sister and that is all their needs to be known." Undertaker told her.

"Anyways there is another reason." she told them. Kane and Undertaker looked at each other.

"Someone has done a little digging, and their trying to find out Vanessa Ruiz grave." Kane told her. Vanessa was surprised by that.

The bad thing was that none of the three noticed the man that was standing in the door. Randy was surprised to see Kane and Undertaker standing in any locker room not only that but it was in his girlfriend's locker room. So he decided to hear the conversation.

"So, how bad should we worry?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out, why someone is looking for stuff about Vanessa Ruiz." Undertaker boomed out. Outside Randy was in shock, what did they know about Nessa?

"Of course they won't find about her because she doesn't exist." Vanessa told them. Randy's mouth drop, how could Nessa not exist? He was with her, she was real. How in the world did his current girlfriend know about her? He wanted to go inside and demand an answer but knew that would be wrong.

"Nessa, come on." Kane said. Vanessa turned to him.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Nessa." she said separating each word. Randy really wanted to go inside. Kane just called his girlfriend Nessa was Vanessa mad that they called her that name because it was the name of his ex-girlfriend. He would soon find out that was not the case.

"You will always be Nessa, it doesn't matter how different you look, whether you're beautiful or hide your face in an ugly mask." Undertaker told her. "You will always be Vanessa and Nessa, the Beautiful and Ugly Diva." he finished and outside.

Randy was in shock. Nessa was alive! And he was dating her. His world was falling apart again like that day that Shane told him about her death. She…she lied.

She could have told him she was alive, why did she keep it from him. Than he remembered the accidents to the superstars, mainly too Alex, MIZ, Nikki and Brie. They had been with her and she had done it. It had been her revenge against them for, what they did to her. It kind of began to make sense, that's the reason she was so familiar to him. He was angry, mad he was beyond Pissed. She was playing with him. He cared, and she broke him. He saw inside and saw that her brother's left. He went in to surprise her.

"Vanessa are you ready?' he asked her. He kept his voice down and tried to keep his voice from showing anger. She looked at him surprised.

"I'm not going with you tonight." she told him. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her toward him.

"Why?' he asked. Her eyes widen at him.

"Because, I have to go somewhere important." she told him. He let her go and she just grabbed her bag, leaving him in the locker room.

_What in the world was wrong with him? _She thought. She still couldn't believe he grabbed her arm like that and yanked her. She felt the hurt from her arm and knead her arm slowly. She went outside and got ready to change into her dark outfit she needed to get to the werewolf before something happened.

Note: I'm leaving it there; the next chapter is going to be hard. So review, review.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ugly Most Beautiful

Note: Welcome to Chapter Nine. So Randy knows, what is he going to do. Well I don't know. I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Also keep on doing it because it makes me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Vanessa and other OC I might bring in.

The Ugly Most Beautiful

Chapter 9: A Sneaky Viper

Last Chapter

_What in the world was wrong with him? _She thought. She still couldn't believe he grabbed her arm like that and yanked her. She felt the hurt from her arm and knead her arm slowly. She went outside and got ready to change into her dark outfit she needed to get to the werewolf before something happened.

Walking around the locker room, Randy was like a tiger in a cage. He didn't understand anything. The only thing he saw was Vanessa's betrayal. Okay so she didn't cheat on him. But she did lie. He wanted to believe that Nessa was dead so he wouldn't feel anything. But that couldn't happen, not when he was able to be with her.

So their was happiness and being pissed. He would have to choose. Either ignore the fact that Nessa was alive and somehow turned into something beautiful. Or break her.

Well that was some mighty thing he would do. Maybe before he didn't want to break her. Take care of her but this time she had gone to far and this time the plan would be done in a different way. He won't tell anyone but he will use it against her. Yes, he would win this.

"Randy." someone screamed. Randy turned to see Melina there.

""What happened?" he asked.

"Vanessa had an accident." Melina told him.

"She had an accident." he stated.

"Yes an animal attack." Melina told him. Randy followed Melina to where she took him.

Vanessa was lying in bed and she was surprised, how hard that stupid werewolf got her. She was so going to kill him when she got distracted by seeing a superstar and it freaked her out. So now here she was in the damn hospital, after letting the wolf go away. But not before he did a number on her.

Her wounds would heal but not fast enough for her to get back on her feet for a few weeks. She had too get that wolf. Not even her brother's would be able to get her put of this one fast enough. Not since a lot of the superstars were here. That and the one she actually saw was John. So adding the fact that he knew Randy. She could already see Randy in the hospital.

"Oh your awake." on of the nurses told her. The nurse checked everything when there was a knock on the door. The person came in and it was Randy. He looked so worried that it got Vanessa's heart to start bumping. Which didn't help if you have an IV stuck in your arm.

Randy smiled a little at hearing the heart rate and the nurse telling Nessa to come down. "Vanessa." he told her.

"Randy," she told him.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Animal attack didn't see it coming." she told him, even though it was funny because she hadn't seen it. He came closer; he kissed her on the forehead.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" he asked.

"Hopefully only tonight." she told him. "Need to get back to the ring." and to capture that wolf she thought. Randy chuckle and he had a feeling she was lying about the ring. He knew she cared about the ring, but their was something hidden there and he was going to find out.

So he had his plan ready he was going to find out everything he needed about his girlfriend. That he was not sure if he loved or hated at the moment. He was taken in the fact that she was hurt, so he would let it go.

Two Weeks Later

Vanessa was out of the hospital and she was taking it easy. Mainly because Shane told her too and so did her brothers. Not that she minded, being taken care of by her brother's. Something she did noticed, was Randy he was acting weird. Really weird and it freaked her out. But she tried not to worry. It's not like he knew who she was? Right. That kept her happy.

In another place Randy was looking up things that were needed to understand. So he hired a private detective. His name was Robert Long. He had been able to find a lot of information for him. Vanessa was the sister of Kane and Undertaker. It appeared that she got adopted after their parents died. Since they didn't think Undertaker and Kane would be able to do anything.

Weird thing he wasn't able to find the names of Kane and Taker. So she had been raised by the others. Her adoptive parents had died. But he still didn't know how. After that she had been taken in by a man name Mark Callaway and that's all he could found out of her passed.

Than he was able to find out, what happened those two years she had disappeared? So she had been in a wheel-chair but she had gotten off quite early after working to get her mobility back. Not only that but her house had been burned down and people though she had passed away since there was an explosion and people thought she was inside.

Randy did feel bad for that since he was the cause of the wheel-chair. . But after that the detective couldn't find anything. It just said she had gone on a trip but couldn't find where and to what?

So now Randy had to find the answers on his own. It was going to cost him a bit.

Note: this chapter is going to be short but I hope you guys like it. Now I know I put Taker's name but the guy wasn't able to find the connection, just incase you get confuse. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **Welcome you guys to chapter 10. So I hope you guys like the story so far, I am going to get it started. Now, before I start I want to tell you to remember one of the chapters' when Randy found out about Vanessa okay, I need you guys to remember. I want to thank you guys for the reviewing the story. So keep on going keep reviewing because it's really nice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Vanessa and other OC that I might bring in.

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Chapter 10: Getting Answers **

**Last Chapter **

_Than he was able to find out, what happened those two years she had disappeared? So she had been in a wheel-chair but she had gotten off quite early after working to get her mobility back. Not only that but her house had been burned down and people though she had passed away since there was an explosion and people thought she was inside. _

_Randy did feel bad for that since he was the cause of the wheel-chair. . But after that the detective couldn't find anything. It just said she had gone on a trip but couldn't find where and to what? _

_So now Randy had to find the answers on his own. It was going to cost him a bit. _

**Monday Night Raw**

Randy and Vanessa were in the locker room trying to get ready for a match. Mainly because it was tag teams match. Vanessa had been given the green light about the whole wrestling thing. So she was happy but she was going to take care of that wolf tonight.

"So, you ready for the match?' Randy asked. He had decided to ignore everything her found out. So Vanessa could tell him. He had seen it, she had tried to tell him but something held her back. That something was bugging him. She did more decisive about opening up. Except about her family, but that was something she didn't even talk about when she was Nessa.

For some reason he could see it now. It was stupid, how he couldn't have seen it before. She had just worn make-up to make herself ugly. So in someway he felt stupid for not noticing. Now only he knew that, the Ugly Diva was a beautiful swan. Something that he would never change.

"Yes, I can't believe it." she told him. So when they were in the gorilla they just waited.

"_Welcome ladies and gentleman to Monday Night Raw, tonight we have a strong match between Ted DiBiase and Maryse against Randy Orton and Vanessa." _Cole said.

"_That's right; I can't wait for that match Orton and DiBiase have been at each other throats for weeks. Not only has that but Vanessa come back from her animal attack." _King said. When it was time for the match. Ted and Maryse came out first.

"_Wow, look at those two." _Cole said. When Orton's music hit. Randy and Vanessa came out to the screams of the crowd. _"I can't believe, she has the green light."_ Cole said.

"_I wouldn't say that too close to the Viper, Cole unless you want a punt to the head." _King warned him.

"_He can't do anything." _Cole told him.

"_Go on believing that Cole." _

Vanessa began to match, mostly because she wanted to get rid of the ring rust that she might have had. Maryse tried to cheat her way but Vanessa kicked her and stomped on her. Something she had learned from Randy during their training sessions. Vanessa had her in a Boston Crab, when Ted came to break it by kicking her. Randy got in and was about to kick Ted but he backed away, since the ref told him too. Vanessa went to tag Randy in.

Randy and Ted began to fight. The fight was stronger; Randy had gotten mad when Ted touched Vanessa so instead of an RKO he punts him. '1...2...3...' the referee counted. The crowd went wild.

"_Hey, that should have been a disqualification." _Cole demanded.

"_Ted got what he deserved." _King countered. Vanessa and Randy went back inside to celebrate.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

"You know, you didn't have to knock his head off." Vanessa told him. Randy grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Of course I did, he hit you." Randy countered. They went back to the locker room and Randy was already feeling something wrong. As in he was waiting for an excuse of some sort. He got what he wanted.

"Randy, I'm going out tonight going with my brother's." she explain. Something in Randy jumped when she mentioned her brother's. So he hugged her.

"When do I get to meet them?" he asked.

"They already know you." Vanessa said before biting her tongue. She turned in his arms. "You know television." she countered.

"Of course." Randy said. He didn't believe her, than again he would be scared too. If people knew that her brother's were the most dangerous man in the WWE. "But in person?" he asked.

"Soon." she replied and she wasn't lying. Taker and Kane wanted to meet Randy in person and out of the WWE. It was her that was freaking out. She seen, what happened to guys her brother's met. She only had to remember her last, last boyfriend to know. She didn't know if he was still walking alright after the beating they had put on him.

She changed and got her self ready. Kissing Randy she left. "See you later." she told him. Randy wasn't going to but in. No he wasn't going to follow her.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

Outside Vanessa was already changing to meet that wolf. It didn't take long before she got there. The wolf was there but not in wolf form he was in human mode. "I thought the beating from last time was enough." he stated.

"No, Tyler it takes more." she bit out. He sprung to action and was going to attack her. But she was ready this time. She sprung and had the spear ready it was going to be messy. They fought not noticing anything at all. Not that they had too.

In Another Place

Randy was pacing the hotel room, when there was a knock on his hotel room. He opened it and saw John standing there.

"Hey, John what's up?" he asked. John looked at him.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"Yes, come in." Randy told him. John went in their was a serious look to his face. "Is something wrong, John?" Randy asked. John looked at him.

"Do you know that Vanessa is Nessa?" John demanded. Randy looked at him.

"What, how did you find out?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to know, where Nessa was buried because Melina wanted to take flowers to her grave." John explain. "So, I did a little digging and found out that Nessa didn't die, that they thought she was dead, but that she had left somewhere to some guys place Mark Callaway or something."

"What else I already knew that." Randy told him. John looked at him.

"You know and you haven't confronted her." John was in disbelief.

"Of course I haven't, I can't do it, it was my fault in the first place that she got attacked and got the wheel-chair." Randy told him. "Plus she hasn't done anything to me, but she did to the people that hurt her."

"True, so who is she?" John asked. Randy smiled.

"Her name is Vanessa Callaway and she is the younger sister of Undertaker and Kane." John was in shock.

"She's the sister of the brother's of destruction." John stated.

"Yes, shocked me too." Randy told him. "But I don't care."

"Wow, you have something there." John told him. Good thing he had Melina didn't have to worry about her being the sister of two of the biggest man in the company.

"So what are you going to do?" John asked.

"I'm going to wait, if she doesn't tell me, I'm going to tell her." Randy told him. "I can't have her lie to me like that and there has to be a damn good reason for it."

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell Mel, I don't think she needs to know that Vanessa is alive, plus she is friends with this Vanessa so I don't think she should worry." John told Randy.

"I guess that's right." Randy told him. John left leaving Randy again alone.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

Randy didn't have to wait long for Vanessa to arrive. But she didn't look well. "Vanessa are you alright?" he asked. Vanessa looked at him. There was pain in her side but she had to lie.

"Yeah." she told him. Randy didn't believe her. He went to touch her and when he did there was a hiss. "Ow." she complaint. Randy not even caring if she would get mad, raised her shirt. He saw the large purple mark there. In looked like someone took a sledgehammer and hit her with it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." she told him. There was desperate in her voice trying to tell him not to push it. But Randy was not going to have it anymore.

"Vanessa tell me right, now what happen or do you prefer me calling you Nessa Ruiz." Vanessa's head snapped right to his eyes.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"You heard me; I know about whom you are and who you're related to so start talking, because I am tired of your lies." Randy demanded her. Vanessa was in shock.

"I-I can't tell you." she gasped.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" he asked. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her a little. "Why can't you trust me is it because I put you into that wheel-chair because I used you?" Randy demanded. Vanessa smiled and touched his face.

"You didn't do anything to me, it was me for not listening and for being way to stubborn to listen to you and I know why you did it." she told him. He looked at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Your not the only one that did their research, so did I." she told him. "But I need you to trust me if I tell you everything your going to be in danger." she told him.

"Why?' he asked.

"Randy there are people after me and I have to take them out before they do it to me, like they did my adoptive parents and no the police cant do anything because it has to do with the world my brother's and I are related to." she explain.

"So, how did you stay ugly because it has to be some serious make up to do that." he said. Vanessa chuckled. So she decided to show him, moving her hand in front of her face she turned into the old Vanessa the one he felt for first.

"Surprised." Randy just looked at her and kissed her because she trusted him.

"Wow, anyway now that we have that question solved." Randy told her and she went back to her normal self. "John knows who you are." he told her.

"So he was the one doing the research." she said.

"What research?" Randy told her.

"Well my brother's told me that someone was doing research about Vanessa Ruiz, since I had decided to kill her." she explain. Randy looked at her.

"What do you mean kill her?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't come back an get even with my old self could I and I wanted to get my family name back which is Callaway, not Ruiz, the house burnt down was my idea I just didn't know it would come to Shane's ears." she said. "That and I was kind of hoping at the same time it did, I wanted to hurt you." she admit it.

"Because of what I did?" he asked.

"Well, yeah I didn't know you were doing it to protect me so I just assumed wrong. I can't be fault I don't think many girls who see their boyfriends with another naked wouldn't have done the same if not worst." she told him.

"Well I did get hurt." he told her.

"I know sorry." she told him.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-**

**Note: **I hope you guys like it. So John was the one doing the digging. I wanted to have something good this chapter. But one wolf is left and this is my second to last so next chapter, you know. Anyways I'm thinking of another story and both John and Randy will be the main starts again. But I won't tell you until next chapter. So review.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **Welcome to the last chapter and is a Two Part so you guys can be happy. So I am going to be skipping months okay. So anyway I want to thank the reviewers because you guys have kept me going to write the story. I hope you guys like it. So I will write a story soon and it's going to be called Trouble Come's In Two's. I still don't know when it's going to come out but it will.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE only Vanessa and other OC's I might bring in.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Chapter 11: The Last Dance Part 1**

**Last Chapter**

"_Well my brother's told me that someone was doing research about Vanessa Ruiz, since I had decided to kill her." she explained. Randy looked at her. _

"_What do you mean kill her?" he asked. _

"_Well, I couldn't come back an get even with my old self could I and I wanted to get my family name back which is Callaway, not Ruiz, the house burnt down was my idea I just didn't know it would come to Shane's ears." she said. "That and I was kind of hoping at the same time it did, I wanted to hurt you." she admit it. _

"_Because of what I did?" he asked. _

"_Well, yeah I didn't know you were doing it to protect me so I just assumed wrong. I can't be fault I don't think many girls who see their boyfriends with another naked wouldn't have done the same if not worst." she told him. _

"_Well I did get hurt." he told her. _

"_I know sorry." she told him. _

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Two Week Later **

It had been two weeks since Vanessa told the truth to Randy and she couldn't be happier except for today. Mainly because she had to go meet her brothers with Randy and they were going to see each other for the first time. Well not the first but as her boyfriend.

This was scarier than when she had to tell John the truth and that was okay since he already knew half. She just had to explain the circumstances. Of course they had to tell Melina and it caused a match for them after they did.

Vanessa came out the winner but not after suffering some pain by it. Melina did made her promise not to do something stupid. But it would be a secret for only them four, now one else. To all the WWE Universe Nessa was dead.

"I can't believe it Vanessa." Melina told her. She was helping Vanessa choose her clothes for today.

"I know." Vanessa told her.

"You know if those three don't end up in a fight it will be a miracle." Melina joked.

"They better not." Vanessa snapped. "But, I should cross my fingers in that." she than said. She choose something comfortable.

"I love that, purple color dress." Melina told her. Vanessa looked at the mirror. It did look nice; it didn't show a lot so it helped with her brother's. Meaning they wouldn't kill her so easily.

"I like it too." she told her. Than she heard the knock on her door and breathed in.

"Good Luck." Melina told her. Vanessa chuckle. Opening the door, she saw Randy already standing there with a suit. He looked at her and was about to kiss her, but saw Melina.

"Hey, Melina." He said smiling.

"Hey, Randy, good luck with the brother's of destruction." she joked, he glared her way making her laugh. Vanessa smiled and pulled Randy away so they could get to her brother's place. Even when he acted like a 'normal' human, he was isolated from the people. That or he just wanted to have a place were he could kill them off without people asking questions.

They drove to the place and it was rather beautiful very decorated with trees around and Randy was surprised. He didn't think the place would be so open and have a large yard and so many trees.

"You, know they burry a lot of my boyfriends here." Vanessa told him. Randy just looked at her, until she couldn't take it and cracked up. "Sorry, sorry." she said through giggles. "I couldn't help myself."

"Ha-ha, Vanessa." he said and since they weren't close to the door, he grabbed her and kissed her. Until a knock on the windshield, stopped them. Vanessa turned to see one of the workers that worked in the place. She turned down the window and saw Mama Ann.

"Hey, Mama Ann." Vanessa said blushing.

"Good afternoon, Miss Nessa, are you coming inside?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, going." Vanessa replied. She parked the car. Going down, they walked toward the house. Randy kept seeing the house. "Not something, you were expecting." she stated. Randy looked at her.

"Not really, I was expecting skeletons." Randy told her. Vanessa smiled.

"I don't think we have any Mama Ann keeps the house too clean." she replied. They walked to the door and it shocked Randy that it was really clean.

"Your brothers are in the throne room." Mama Ann told her. Vanessa nodded and grabbed Randy's hand. She led them to the mahogany double doors. She didn't even knock before there was a booming voice.

"Come in." it was Takers voice. Both breathed in and went inside. The room was light and both Kane and Taker were sitting down in two identical throne like chairs and it made Randy worry. Vanessa ran and hugged both of the guys and than turned to see Randy.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend you know Randy." she said nervous, but she did send a glare to Taker just in-case he wanted to do something.

"It's good to have you." Taker told Randy even if it was a bit force.

"Thank-you." he replied. The whole evening went normal and they couldn't believe it had gone that way. Taker and Kane were acting normal and even Vanessa was surprised by that. She later found out that Mama Ann had them threaten with not feeding them. So she thanked Mama Ann when they left.

When they were back at the hotel room they talked. "That was surprising." Randy told her.

"Yeah, I know." she replied. "Than again getting threaten with no food from Mama Ann is something to be afraid of." she told him and he laugh out loud. He came to hug her around the waist and began to kiss her. It had been long and it was fine with them.

**Three Weeks Later **

Randy and Vanessa were in the locker room getting ready for their match. They had different Vanessa with Michelle and Randy with CM Punk they were in the Bragging Rights so they had to win.

"So ready for your match?" she asked him.

"Yup." he told her. They walked outside to the gorilla since she went first he kissed her. She walked to the screams of the fans.

"_Welcome ladies and gentleman to Bragging Rights, our first match is between Raw's own Vanessa and Smack-down's Michelle McCool." _Cole said.

"_This one is going to Raw." _King told Cole.

"_No it isn't its going to Smack-down." _Booker-T told them.

"_Let's just see about that, Vanessa doesn't let us down." _Cole defended her. King looked at him weird.

"_I thought you didn't like her." _King said.

"_I don't but if it gets the best of smack down, than I do." _Cole told them.

Michelle and Vanessa looked at each other with mugs in their faces. Michelle attacked first and took her to the ground. Vanessa flipped her over and ran to the turnbuckle. She did a leg drop from there. She tried to pin but Michelle got out of it. She saw Layla try to come in and Vanessa speared her down. Michelle got her in a pin-roll but Vanessa rolled away. Kicking Michelle, she did a kick-out DDT. She went for the pin a got it.

"_See, I told you she would win." _Cole told them.

"_Okay so this goes for Raw." _Booker T said.

"_Yes it does." _Cole replied. The rest of the matches went the same and this year Raw took the Bragging Rights Trophy.

Backstage Randy and Vanessa were celebrating the win and decided that it was time to go. But something stopped Vanessa and it was a call. Not any call since she felt dizzy. She opened her eyes to be in the dark room, where she met her brother's. She was staring at them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Taker looked at her with worried eyes.

"We have to leave, and finish the last one." he told her.

With that she was back with Randy and he was holding her.

"Are you alright, you left me for a while there." he told her. Vanessa looked at him. She grabbed his hand and felt the tears trying to pool her eyes.

"Randy, I have to go." Randy looked at her.

"What do you mean, you have to go?" he asked her. She pulled him, motioning to leave, so they didn't discuss it around the superstars and Randy knew this was important. They got to the car and he looked at her. "Can you explain?" he asked.

"Do you remember, when I told you the reason I had to leave?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well, the time has come to finish it." she told him.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**Note: **Okay so this is the end of part one. Hope you guys like


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Note: **Okay this last chapter and all. Also the last part. So yeah, I will skip months or years okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Vanessa and any other OC I bring in.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

**The Ugly Most Beautiful **

**Chapter 12: The Last Dance part 2**

**Last Chapter **

"_Randy, I have to go." Randy looked at her. _

"_What do you mean, you have to go?" he asked her. She pulled him, motioning to leave, so they didn't discuss it around the superstars and Randy knew this was important. They got to the car and he looked at her. "Can you explain?" he asked. _

"_Do you remember, when I told you the reason I had to leave?" she asked him. _

"_Yeah." _

"_Well, the time has come to finish it." she told him. _

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28**

They arrived to the hotel and Randy was nervous, he did lose her once and it could happen again. Except this time it would be for real. "You are going to be careful, right." he told her.

Vanessa looked at him. "Of course." she was changed already in her outfit and it surprised Randy that he had not ever seen her in that. He went up to her and kissed her once more. They kissed and they knew this could very well be their last and they took advantage of it.

They broke apart, it seemed an eternity. "You better come back and not in a box, If you know what I mean." he told her.

"Yes." she kissed him once more and left. Downstairs she was already in her outfit and ready to face the person, she had been waiting for a long time.

Moving through the roofs, she land in a dark bay and heard the sea roaring, peacefully. I felt the presence of my brother's in the dark, than the one of Xander and knew he had the pack hidden because Jack didn't play fair most of the time and would his pack.

She was right, when she saw the yellow eyes around her and the large wolf looking at her like food. "This is it." she exclaimed. The wolf launched at her and it missed. She got a knife from her side and hit him straight in the side. She heard the growl, but since he was an alpha it would be harder to take him down. It was weird though, because she was thinking about having a wrestling match.

That's when, he threw her down and she hit her head in the wall. Getting back to her feet, she tackled him. She stuck another knife on him making it hard for him to breath. Vanessa knew it was her time to take him out but he hit her again. This time her head hit hard in the wall and she felt blood on her head. The darkness was taking her, when she felt her brother's had her and. She had only enough strength to take Jack out. With that she went down.

**Two Months Later **

Vanessa woke up with nothing but a white ceiling and she didn't like it "You know I told you to come back to me in peace not in a hospital." somebody told her. She looked at Randy and everything came rushing back. Trying to stand up, Randy stopped her.

"What happened, why am I here?" she asked.

"Well, the excuse is that you got mugged, but your brother's told me y0ou got you know who and hit yourself really hard on the head." Randy told her.

"How long?" she asked.

"Two months." he told her. Her eyes went wide.

"T…two months." she couldn't believe it. She missed two months. Randy kissed her and all her thoughts went away.

"You had me worried."

"Sorry."

Two weeks later she was out and everything went back to normal. Except for the fact that she didn't have to disappear anymore or worry about a wolf being after her. Many things happened and the best one was the proposal Randy did to her.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-**

**Thirty Years Later **

Randy stood in front of a grave, one he had become accustomed to coming too. He heard his two daughters and three sons come near him. "Hey dad came to visit as well." Mark, his eldest son told him. Randy smiled.

"Yes, shouldn't you be in Raw at this time." he stated. Two of his kids-Mark and Naomi decided to go into the family business, while the other's choose different outlets in life. Stavros was an actor, the Ulysses a painter, and Ileana was an architect. All in all he was really happy in his very long life he lived in.

His wife had left him two years ago in her sleep and it was peaceful, so he didn't complaint. The good thing none of his kids had to worry about anyone coming after them. But they did get abilities that their Uncle's and mother taught them to use. But they didn't need to use it. They all put flowers on her grave so there was peace there. He couldn't believe all of this started because of a plan and many weird things going on as well.

**The End **

**Note: **Okay this was intent on being short. I hope you guys like it. I won't write the summary for the new story here; you guys will just have to wait until you see it up.


End file.
